New sister, Last love
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: Two-shot Freya goes to a concert where she meets a certain person Caroline/Freya friendship and Caroline/Klaus with slight Kolvina Kol/Davina
1. The hoodie

**Plot: Freya has just got back from a concert where she met a certain somebody.**

Freya tiptoed in to the compound the morning after makeup smudged, wearing a college hoodie her friend from last night had lent to her over her too short sequin dress, holding her heels in her hand to avoid being heard by her siblings but to her surprise they were all already awake sitting together. For the first time in a while they were all happy of sorts, Nic was sketching a girl, Kol was lounged sitting talking to Davina, Rebekah was playing games with Hope and Cami while Marcel pretended to be having a conversation with Finn, Elijah and Haley when he was actually keeping an eye on Davina and Rebekah.

Kol was the first one to notice his sister had entered the room, "Ah, well well well look who has returned at last. We have another strumpet in the family."

Klaus stopped his smirking long enough to to ask "So who was it this time? Another Brad... Chad... Brody."

"No Niklaus I didn't meet another guy." Freya retaliated.

"Ohh so it was a girl," Kol laughed as he tried to inspected the college hoodie, "from Whitmore college." He turned round to face the rest of his family and faked ignorance, "Now who do we know who went to Whitmore Collage."

Klaus growled,"Kol!"

"Yes yes I know. Say another word and I'll rip out your liver."

"I'm sorry but what's going on here?" No one turned to Cami or answered her question, they just ignored her.

Kol carried on his interrogation, "So what was the name of the girl you slept with Freya?"

"I didn't sleep with her, we partied, got drunk and she let me stay at her friends apartment because she's got a flight to England today."

"Her name ?"

"I don't know why it's so important to you brother."

"Please, indulge me sister."

"Caroline Forbes, are you happy now brother?"

"Seriously?"

Kol looked into his angry brothers eyes ignoring Rebekah's comment ,"Almost Freya, can you describe her to me please?"

"She was blonde with blue eyes, is that enough brother?"

But before Kol could answer, Klaus had pushed him up against the wall by his neck, slowly strangling him.

"Now now brother, I didn't think you would want to show people your weakness," Kol choked out, "One last question Freya, why have you got her hoodie when she's flighting to England today."

In shock, Klaus let him go, wanting to know why he would ask her such a stupid question.

"She said that she was going to come to New Orleans someday and that someone was waiting here for her."

Kol put his hand on Klaus' shoulder before walking back over to Davina, "Congrats brother."

Davina looked into Kols eyes confused at what was happening, "Kol, what's going on?"

Kol lent down and whispered in her ear although the he knew that everyone could still hear him "Nik has just had conformation that his greatest weakest, his last love will come to little old Nola to find him one day and darling, when that happens, all hell is going to break loose."

 **Hello**

 **I hope you liked that, I had the idea a long time ago that Freya and Caroline would meet and I love the idea of them as friends. The next part will be them at the concert and if you guys have any ideas for more one-shots please state them in the comments.**

 **Laura X**


	2. The meeting

Part 2-The meeting

Set right before part 1

Everyone was dancing to the beat of the music. Bright pink lights shone through out the dark room, if she hadn't have know better she would have said it was a rave. Detaching herself from a sweaty collage idiot that thought he had a chance with her although he obvious didn't, she made her way through the crowd to the open bar.

Holding up one finger which was swaying in front of her eyes she tried to ask for another drink.

"Tequila." "Tequila."

Turning to her right, Freya saw another blonde in another too short dress although it wasn't as sequinned as hers, who was also trying to get some tequila.

Noticing how drunk Freya was, the girl ordered for her.

"Two shots please."

The bar tender quickly got to work getting their shots ready.

"Thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

"I'm Freya."

"I'm Caroline Forbes."

The blonde reached out to the shots and passed one down onto Freya but that's when Freya noticed the lapis ring on her finger.

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

Shock filled her face but Caroline quickly recovered and ticked her hair over her ear so she could hear more clearly. There was a heart beat.

"A few years. So are you a vampire hunter of a witch?"

"Don't worry I'm a witch but I've got some vampire family so I'm not going to kill you if that's what your worried about."

"Well witches and vampires don't exactly have a good relationship,"

"Not always."

"That's true so where are you from?"

"I live in New Orleans, where do you live?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Freya tried to remember were she's heard that name before.

"What's it like in New Orleans, doesn't the," Caroline tried to figure out what to call him without sounding like she knew him," original hybrid ,Klaus, live there?"

"Yes but there hasn't been a war in a long time. Elijah got all the factions together to sign a contract and since then it's been fine."

"You sound like you know them well?" Caroline laughed awkwardly.

"I do, I'm their sister." She stated before taking the shot making it out to be the toughest job in the world.

"No you're not, I've met every single Mikaelson. Except the ... Baby."

"I was taken by my aunt Dahlia before Elijah was born and since then she's kept me alive. It's kind of a long story. Anyway, how do you know my family?"

"I'm friends with the doppelgänger, let's just say when they came into town a lot of things changed. So we have all night, tell me your life story I haven't seen another supernatural other than my friend Enzo for months." Part of Caroline was happy for supernatural contact, while the other part shouted at her for talking to a Mikaelson.

But she didn't care.

"Well if I'm going to tell you my life story then I will need another drink."

"Two more shots please."

KCKCKCKC

"And now I am a full time f****** nanny and only get to go out if my brothers let me. They are stupid over protective -"

"Ok I am cutting you off."

"What? We only just started."

"That was 3 hours ago, concerts over. You can stay at Enzo's apartment for the night and then I'll drive you back to New Orleans."

"But you haven't even told me your story yet ?"

"That's for another time, come on." Caroline placed one of Freya's arms around shoulders as Freya swayed side to side.

"How aren't you drunk, you haves exactly the same as me?"

"Vampire tolerance."

"Oh I forgot about vampires, Klaus is always drinking bourbon. You must have seen him drinking his bourbon in Mystic Falls."

"Actually no, champagne though. That was our... His thing."

Luckily Freya was too drunk to notice Caroline's slip up.

"Champagne? I don't think I've ever seen him drinking champagne."

The cold air hit them as Caroline opened the door.

"God it's cold."

"Don't worry it's only round the corner."

"So what are you doing here."

"Visiting Enzo, I've got a flight to England tomorrow and wanted to see him before I go."

"Ooh am I going to meet Enzo."

"Yeah but he'll be gone by the time we wake up tomorrow. He has some business back in Mystic Falls."

"Are you too a couple?"

"No! Definitely not, he's like a brother."

"Well if he's like a brother then he's obviously way to overprotective."

"No actually, he's just funny I guess and always knows what's best for me, it was him that suggest I take a trip. This is the first time I've been out of Virginia."

Before Freya could answer Caroline pointed in the direction of a ruffed up building.

"Come on, do you think you can make it inside without my help?"

"I'm not a baby." But immediately she started swaying once she pulled away from Caroline.

"Obviously not." Once again grabbing Freya's arm.

Using her shoulder Caroline pushed open the blue rusty door, this was not what Freya was used too.

"Enzo, we're back!"

"Calm down gorgeous, it's 4o'clock in the morning." A British voice came down the stairs.

"And somehow your awake."

"Of course, who's this?" She smirked as he flashed in front of them.

"Freya Mikaelson, so your Enzo, I've heard a lot about you." Freya spoke up before Caroline could explain.

"And I haven't heard about you, Blondie?" Caroline rolled her eyes at his nickname for her.

"She's a witch Enzo, I met her at the concert and I know her family."

"The Mikaelsons-"

"Enzo!"

"-why does that sound so familiar?" You could tell Enzo clearly knew where he had heard it before.

"Any relation to the big bad hybrid which blondie over-"

"Enzo shut up!" Caroline was flustered and tired, she didn't want to have to explain it to Freya, the first new friend she had made in a year.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Did he try to kill your family? He killed a lot of people."

"I heard he had, but I guess that even the most murderous people are able to love."

He shone Caroline a knowing glance.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you Mikaelson, I have to go now blondie."

A shock of panic went through her, "So soon?" She whimpered.

"They need me back. Caroline Forbes, you are a strong, independent woman and you knew this was coming, you've got the address I gave you?"

She could only nod.

"Good, I'm going to miss you vampire barbie."

"I'm going to miss you to Enzo." She held onto him tightly. "Make sure you tell Bonnie I said hi."

"Of course I will. Bye Blondie."

"Bye Enzo."

And with that he flashed out the door leaving the blonde staring into empty space.

Crash

She was interrupted with her thought by a loud bang to the left of her where Freya had fallen to the floor asleep.

What am I going to do with you?

Reaching over she pulled Freya up and woke her from her slumber.

"Come on, we just have to go up the stairs."

The entire way Caroline struggled despite her vampire strength as Freya swayed from left to right and refused to move up.

The blonde led the other to the guest room where she was staying, she thought it was better that leaving a friend she just met in Enzo's bed. Looking through her drawers to see if she left anything unpacked, she found a old Whitmore hoodie and passed it to Freya.

"You can sleep in this, I'll be next door if you need anything."

Quietly Freya mumbled a thank you before falling into a deep sleep right in front of Caroline's shining blue eyes which left her wondering how she had found and befriended a Mikaelson she didn't even know existed over night.

KCKCKCKC

A bright light shone through the curtains which as first soothed her but then awoke her to the realisation of the throbbing head that felt she was being attacked by thousands of witches as once. Holding her head, she made a move to get up, slowly remembering the night before.

"I'm sorry did I wake you."

Quickly she turned to the figure in the room which she instantly regretted with the hangover she had.

"No, it was the light."

"I'm sorry but I haven't finished packing yet and I've got to get on a flight in 6 hours and it's a three hour drive to New Orleans, luckily that's where I'm getting the flight from but I thought that you would want to get home before too many of your family wake up and realise you're gone."

"Yeh, thanks. What's the time?"

"Half 7."

Rushing to her feet with her hand still on her head. "We have to leave now, we're meant to be having family brunch at 11 but if we leave now we might just make it in time for me to sneak without them noticing."

"Ok let me just grab my suitcase, I had made coffee but I think that plans gone out the window. I'll get a drink at the airport." Caroline flashed away leaving Freya to wake up.

Knowing they had to rush, Freya ran to the bathroom to quickly try and wake up by splashing water on her face but when she returned to her room to pick up her shoes she noticed two painkillers and a glass of water on the bedside cabinet. She would have to remember to thank Caroline for that.

Swallowing them hastily, she grabbed her shoes and hurried down the stairs where she met Caroline at the door.

"Cars open, just let me lock up." Waiting for Freya to pass the door, Caroline locked the door swiftly before rushing to get into the car where Freya was sale easy sitting.

"Ok let's go." Caroline said as the car turned on.

"Where is it you live again?"

"The French courter, you can't go down the Main Street, only the back so once we get close, I'll tell you where to go."

"Ok." And after that, the air calmed as they realised they didn't have to panic anymore. But quickly the calm air felt awkward as Caroline didn't even look at Freya the closer and closer they got to her home.

"Thank you, by the way, for the pain killers. I really needed them."

"Your welcome."

 _Silence_.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

 _Silence_.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"This is the closest I've been to Kl- your family for a while."

 _Silence_.

"Oh, but what- wait take the left up ahead and go down that street."

"This one," Caroline pointed to her left, one hand still on the wheel.

"Yep and then take the next right."

"Ok,"

"Its that one, with the black-"

"The one with Klaus' car?"

"Yeah how did you-"

"He would always drive around in that car back in Mystic Falls."

Slowly Caroline pulled to a halt and in doing so she turned to her left out of curiosity into his car, she had a small frown on her face before it was gone and she turned back to Freya leaving the Mikaelson to wonder what made Caroline so unhappy, there was nothing in the car except Hope's baby seat.

"Thank you Caroline, I had a good night."

"Me too, the best one I've had for a while."

Getting out, Freya tried not to slam the door as she still had her headache.

"Goodbye Caroline." She spoke through her empty window.

"Goodbye Freya."

Taking a few steps back, Freya waved as Caroline started to reverse but then she realised something.

"Caroline! Wait!" She shouted before going towards the now still car.

"Your hoodie, I forgot to give it back."

"Keep it for me will you, I've got a friend waiting for me here and one day I'm going to come back to New Orleans. I'll make sure to find you when I do." She stated with the first smile Freya had seen on her face for the entire journey and with that she reversed and drove down the back streets of New Orleans leaving Freya standing in the slight breeze.

"Now it's time to face the family."

 **Ok so it has been a long time since I first posted this but I am thankful for all of you being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed the second part of this two shot. If you enjoyed it please follow, fav and review and then if you like it I might make this a three shot because even I want to know if Caroline returns. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Laura**


End file.
